King Of The Birds
by Yourwritingco
Summary: Ryan, Geoff, Michael,Ray and Jack are at a convention for hybrids when they discover something surprising about their bird


Ryan,Ray,Geoff, Michael and Jack looked around the large hall in awe. A large banner hung up in the middle read in big bold letters. **Hybrid Convention.**

Geoff smiled and looked around, before running a hand over his horns. "Guys" he breathed, looking around "we're in." Michael, dumb cat , just had to ruin the moment, "Great job asshole, I never would of have noticed."

"Shut up" Jack snorted, and the bigger cat raced on, with Ryan at his metaphorical heels. The others followed. "So, what do you think Gavin did to make him banned?" Ryan asked, looking around the hall filled with hybrids. "Probably shed his feathers" Ray suggested and the others laughed, as they walked through the aisles of stalls.

* * *

As they walked down, Geoff's neck hair began to rise. Uneasily, he looked over his shoulder. Nothing. Shaking himself slightly, he picked up the pace slightly, to catch up to his boys. Jack looked back at him, and frowned. Can he sense something as well? Lions do have high levels of intuition. Nah, he's just wondering why I slowed down.

Can Geoff feel it to? Jack wondered, as they all walked on once more. That feeling of being watched? Maybe. But who was watching them? Then it hit him. Jack,you idiot! Your part of Rooster Teeth, the biggest YouTube channels in the history of ever! People here would of have watched it! Shaking himself lightly, he kept walking.

Ryan was looking at a signed picture of Pewdiepie, a pug hybrid, and smiled slightly. "I should get this for Laurie" he said, fingering it lightly, before looking up at the shopkeeper, a ferret. "How much is it?" The ferret leaned back and studied the cow. "Two hundred" he said, smirking. Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Look, if you don't want to pay, then shove off-" A zebra hybrid dashed across and whispered something in his ears.

The effect was immediate. The Salesman's face paled, and his ears pinned backwards. "Y-you know what? I-it's free!" He exclaimed. Ryan's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" He asked, shocked. The ferret pushed the card into the other man's hand. "Take it!" He cried, putting on a big smile. "Right . . . . thanks . . ." Ryan trailed as he walked away. He looked down at the picture in confusion, before shrugging and walking off.

All Ray wanted was a milkshake. Except there was a very long line, like almost a mile log (Okay, twenty meters, but still), and their was only so much fruit to go around. Ray tried to look and see how much of the fruit was left, but a young woman, a wolf hybrid, pushed him back, before spinning him around. "And just what do you think your doing?" She demanded, teeth inches from Ray's throat.

"I-uh-I" It was times like this that Ray remembered that he was a rabbit- PREY- and surrounded by predators. The wolf looked mad enough to rip out his throat, until she spotted the badge, the Achievement Hunter sign. With a gasp, she let go, and stumbled backwards. The other hybrids, who had been waiting eagerly for a fight, looked confused, until she pointed at the badge. "Rooster Teeth" she choked out. The other hybrids exchanged terrified looks, and much to Ray's shock, actually made a path for him up to the counter. A young tiger man took his order, but refused his money. "On the house" he insisted, and Ray walked away, embarrassed and confused.

Michael was having the time of his life. A group of people had come up to him, and offered to shine his claws, insisting that it was 'their honor to do him a favor.' Not only that, but he also got a free t-shirt and chocolate cake. He couldn't help but feel weird though. Why was he getting special treatment? "Um, do I owe you, or something?" He wondered if this was where they did something nice then demanded money. A hawk hybrid bowed deeply. "Your gratitude is thanks enough" he said, before fading into the crowd.

Michael thought about that for a second, before taking off.

* * *

They all found each other near the bathrooms. "Okay, what the actual fuck is going on?" Michael demanded, tail swishing angrily. "I have no idea!" Ryan exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "Why don't we just ask him?" Ray pointed at a leopard hybrid, the organizer for all of this.

"Um, hi, can you help us?" Jack asked. The man smiled. "Sure! What do you need?" They explained the situation to him.

Much to their surprise, instead of answering, he just burst out laughing. After about ten minutes he managed to pull himself together "Y-you don't KNOW?" He asked, wiping a tear away. "know what?" Geoff demanded.

"Okay, you know your friend Gavin?" The others exchanged a glance. "Yeah, he wasn't invited this year for some reason." The organizer's shoulders shook with laughter for a minute. "Do you guys even now what kind of bird he is?" 

"Of course" Michael said, with an air of superiority. "He's a Lyrebird." The leopard nodded. "And do you know what Lyrebirds are?"

This time Geoff answered. "Their songbirds, and can mimic car alarms, chainsaws and a camera shutter exactly" the others exchanged a look, confused, while Michael yelled "I fucking knew it! How dare that little shit mimic a gun going off?" Causing the men to chuckle slightly. "Well, did you know that the type Gavin is ,is called the Peacock Wren?"

"The peacock wren?" Michael asked, with barely contained laughter in his voice. "What does that have to do with how people are treating us?" Ryan broke through. Leopard rolled his eyes. "Peacocks are royal birds, and in hybrids, they are like the kings."

"And the wren?" Ray asked, hesitant. "Wrens are the ruler of the birds, both in hybrid form and bird form." Jack blinked slowly. "So, you mean to tell me-"

"That Gavin is probably the most powerful hybrid in the world? Oh yeah" Leopard nodded. "Wait, that would explain the birds, but what about the other animals?" Michael asked, trying to keep up. Leopard shrugged. "No animal in the history of ever would want to mess with a wren hybrid, they have an army of Andean condor hybrids!"

"Andean Condor" Geoff asked, feeling like he just woke up. "Biggest hunting bird in the world. The birds wingspan is three meters, their hybrids are twelve. They also have talons that can rip through steel and would die for their ruler, no question. We couldn't invite the poor guy this year, because last year everyone was tripping over themselves trying to talk to him" Laughing, Leopard walked off, leaving he men alone.

* * *

Two days later, the men all arrived back at Rooster Teeth. They all entered the office, and found a totally adorable sight.

Gavin was on the couch, lying on his stomach, with one of his long wings draped over the back, and flopping down, in his hands was a toy monkey . A quick look around was all Geoff needed to confirm his suspicions, Gavin was working late, editing a video, and fell asleep.

Sighing, the ram hybrid picked up a small blanket, and threw it over him. Gavin mumbled something about 'fluffy cloud-sheep' before falling back asleep. Everyone sat down near him, waiting for him to wake up, all except Michael, who just stood there, staring as Gavin drooled on one of the pillows.

"This" he said "is the most powerful hybrid in the world." As if in response, Gavin pulled the monkey, Quimy, closer and snored.


End file.
